


Seek And Destroy

by Darby_Harper



Series: Brave New World-The Changeling Universe [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darby_Harper/pseuds/Darby_Harper
Summary: Till's partner Siobhan Dannahur joins the band for a couple of weeks on their Canadian tour and uncovers a secret that might put the band and those close to them in danger.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any similarity between the fictional version of the person portrayed here and the actual person is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person). All rights reserved.

+++

I arrived at Toronto Pearson International Airport on a blustery summer evening. Jet-lagged and tired to the bone, I slouched over to the line that led into the area Customs was in, dragging my wheeled carryon behind me and wincing every time one of its wheels squalled and stuck on the slick floor. I’d been meaning to get another carryon but like so many other things lately, purchasing a new one had slipped my mind, leaving me irritated and out of sorts that my usual excellent memory was failing me. If I hadn’t been able to secure my two weeks’ work of vacation time from work, I think I’d have gone mad and killed people. Taking a very deep breath, I counted to ten, gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the complaining wheel.

I was pleasantly surprised by the short line to get through Customs and how quickly my passport and related paperwork was processed. Spirits lifted, I stopped off in the ladies’ room to run a brush through my hair, spritz on a touch of perfume and reapply my lip gloss. Feeling much better, I left the ladies and began working my way through the crowds, searching for the main door to the outdoor passenger pickup area.

I’d gotten a text message from Till before I’d left London saying he wasn’t going to be able to meet me at  the airport because the band was leaving Montréal late due to bad weather. I’d have contacted a couple of my Canadian relatives and asked them if the weather was supernatural in nature if I’d had a moment before leaving home, but as I’d been late catching my taxi to  the airport in Berlin, I hadn’t had a chance to.

I kept my ear to the ground more than usual since I’d met Till and the rest of the band as well as their partners, knowing that even the best kept secrets can be brought into the light by accident. How my people had managed to survive as long as we had---hell, how Ollie’s lady, Amelia’s people had survived as long as they had without being found out!---was something I never forgot. When it came to making sure our secrets stayed that way, no one was better than us---save the band. I don’t know if it was luck or damn fine lawyers, but I’d never heard a peep of anything bad or somewhat bad about them.

As I was crossing the wide hallway of the main part of the airport, my cell phone’s message alert chimed. Finding an empty seat at a little café, I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket and clicked the message icon, wondering who in the world had left me a message. It couldn’t be Till; I dearly hoped it wasn’t anyone from work as there was no way I was going to interrupt my vacation to solve a problem someone else could handle.

_“To: Siobhan_

_From: TL_

_Text me when you’re ready to leave the airport. I have a surprise for you.”_

“Now Mister Lindemann, what are you up to?” I murmured to myself, quickly typing a reply and hitting “send” as I gathered my baggage up and made my way to the front door. Once outside, I tucked myself into a corner of the passenger pickup area where the wind wasn’t too strong but I could still see the vehicles passing by. I didn’t have to wait long, for a sharp _“honk!”_ cut through the noisy evening just as a piercing whistle caught my attention. Behind the wheel of a glossy jet-black, convertible Camaro with the top down, face shaded by a plain, black baseball cap was Till, sunglasses hiding his incredibly changeable green eyes. He maneuvered the car quickly into a free space at the curb, hopped out and plucked my carryon from my hand as he carefully handled me into the front seat. As I got settled in and buckled up, he put the top up on the car and slid back in behind the wheel, moving so quickly the entire time he was stopped less than a couple minutes. We were back out in the departing traffic before he pulled his sunglasses down, saying, “So. You like your surprise?”

“I do!” I laughed, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. I could tell he’d been working out for his bicep felt like I could bounce quarters off it. He had on a dark grey shirt over a lighter grey t-shirt, worn-out jeans and heavy black boots and could have been any ordinary person on the street. I could sense his “don’t look at me” shield just above his skin and nodded to myself; it was finely tuned and scarcely visible even to me. I had to really look for it, he’d gotten so good at keeping the shield as thin as it was. “I’m so glad to see you, and I’m so glad to finally be back on land! I’m not sure what time it is, I think I crossed three time zones on the way over. And you are looking _quite_ fine, my dear.”

Till spared me a quick glance when we were stopped at a red light to smile at me and lean in for a quick kiss. “I’ve missed you a lot. You smell delicious,” he said softly in English, his German accent making his English thick and warm like sunlight on honey. Switching back to German, he said, “I borrowed the car from our Canadian tour promoter. I had to promise my right nut I wouldn’t crash it or get arrested doing something I shouldn’t, so I have to be a good boy. Otherwise I’d have my hand down your pants and your bra would be on its way to the river.”

Throwing back my head, I laughed until my sides hurt. That was my Till, sweet but blunt as a tree branch to the face. “You sweet talking bastard,” I snickered, pulling my sunglasses out of the inside pocket of my light jacket and putting them on. “These next two weeks are going to be so much fun. And you’ll be walking funny permanently by then.”

Till said nothing, just smiled like the Mona Lisa and patted my knee.


	2. Two

+++

Morning for us started late in the afternoon the next day. After a raucous late dinner with the rest of the band, some of the crew plus Amelia, who was visiting for a week, Till and I had retired to his hotel room for a few hours’ worth of (ahem) reunion sex. Around four in the morning, Paul had kicked the door that separated his room from ours, almost yelling, “All right, all right! For the love of God, will you two finish up and go to sleep so the rest of us can? How many times can you two…never mind, I don’t want to know!”

 : _:You could have told us without kicking the shit out of the door::_ Till said, biting his lip and  trying not to laugh. I had him tied to the bed and had been ready to ride him through the mattress.

  _::I TRIED::_   came Paul’s acerbic reply, tart as new apple wine. _::OBVIOUSLY I WAS IGNORED::_

 _::You’re just touchy because Arielle isn’t here::_ Till replied, shifting enough under me to remind me what we’d been doing when we were interrupted.  _::Go bother Richard. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to…ah…ease your tensions::_

  _::He and Doomie are just as bad as the two of you! Who do you think woke me up? Wasn’t the damn pigeons outside, that’s for bloody sure!::_

 Till and I couldn’t continue with where we’d left off, we were laughing too hard. I untied him from the bed and flopped down next to him, tears running from my eyes as he buried his head under the pillows. “I think we’ve been told off,” he mumbled, peeking at me from the pillows, eyes twinkling.

 “Rain check?” I said, pulling the blankets up around us, snuggling up to Till as he wrapped an arm around me.

 “Oh yes,” he purred, curling around me and tucking his nose into the back of my neck. “I expect to take up where we left off.”

 Around two in the afternoon, I finally pried myself out of Till’s embrace and headed for the shower. Once inside the steam and water, I leaned against the wall with my back to the spray, letting it pound the aches and pains out of my spine and upper thighs. Jet lag combined with sitting too long and then trying to make up for nearly a month of no sex made me feel like I’d been run over by a truck and then thrown down a graveled road. I was drifting in that contented state between sleep and consciousness when I heard/felt Till carefully open the bathroom door and pad in. He shimmied his way through the shower curtain and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head with my right ear pressed against his chest.

  _::I’ll try and not have your vacation turn into a working one:: he said softly, nuzzling my wet hair. ::We haven’t found anyone to be a full-time tour doctor, so we’re working with locals. But…well, it’s not  been easy. You know why::_

 “Of course I do, sweetheart,” I replied, the soothing sound of Till’s heartbeat almost lulling me to sleep. “I can be a nosy bunny without drawing any attention to what I’m doing. And if needs be, I can call in some favors. Or step in myself. It’s not a big deal, Till, so stop worrying. Okay?”

 Till didn’t say anything else. He turned me around so I was standing under the shower spray again and reached for my shampoo, pouring some of the sweet-scented liquid out into his palm and gently scrubbing my hair. Rinsed and conditioned, I let him wash me down with the shower gel the hotel had provided, then I took my turn giving him a good wash and scrub. It almost turned into shower sex had he not given me a pained look, saying, “I think I broke something last night. I haven’t been this sore in ages.”

It took everything I had not to laugh and choke on soapsuds. Turning the shower off, I pulled a couple of towels from the rack just outside the curtain and said, “It’s your own bloody fault! You were the one who got curious about the Kama Sutra and looked it up on the Net, then decided we should try out some of the less complicated positions!”

 “Yeah, but you had fun too!” Till protested, voice muffled as he toweled his hair dry. “Still, I’m going to need to take it easy for the  rest of the day, else I’m going to be too sore to move tonight.”

 “Excuses, excuses,” I snorted, wrapping the towel around me and settling back on the bed. “Come here big man and snuggle with me a little. And no, that’s not a new euphemism for fucking.”

 “Big meanie.”

 “Yes, I am and yes I can be. Now come over here before I drag you over here.”

 “Promise?”

 I rolled my eyes at my lover and reached for the phone. “I’m starving. I’m ordering everything on the lunch menu and then some. If there’s anything left, you can have it.” I said, taking Till’s outstretched hand and pulling him onto the bed next to me. He curled around me with a sigh, and stayed there in a drowse as we waited for lunch to be delivered. I ran my fingers through his damp hair, letting the thick, black strands pass over my fingertips. He made a soft noise that sounded like a purr and snuggled closer with a deep sigh.

  _::I love you Siobhan::_


End file.
